


I Wish We Could Stay

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Series: Femslash February 2019 [21]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: All In One Fic?, Alpha!Catra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Shot, Day 21, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Forbidden Pregnancy, Glimmadora - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knotting, Making Up, Nudity, Omega Verse, Omega!Adora, Omega!Glimmer, Omegaverse, Penetration, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Secret pregnancy, Smut, Trapped In A Cave So They Fuck, Vaginal Sex, catradora, knotting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Day 21 of Femslash February! Another chance meeting after the Battle of Bright Moon sees Adora and Catra running for their lives from a boulder into entrapment in a cave. Without the chance of escape or rescue, they find homes on other ends of their confined dwellings, until finally their face their demons in each other. Remembering the times in the Fright Zone when Adora would be in heat, they crave each other and finally, Catra sees the error of her grudge against She-Ra. The ties that once bound them as mates now bind them once again, and they mate...





	1. Chapter 1

The hot-blooded and seething Alpha scraped her claws down a groove in the rugged boulder now blocking the entrance and exit to the cave. The feeling of stone on her cat-like claws made her arm rattle in its skin as she inhaled the now palpable scent whetting the air from behind her. Catra’s mismatched eyes dilated little by little but she bit her bottom lip and gripped her claws into a fisted hand as she stared at the boulder.

It felt like ironic torture; something devised by Shadow Weaver to test her resolve and no doubt traumatise her all the more, all in the name of the Horde. Catra punched the boulder a little harshly and felt the shockwave rattle the bones in her limb, the pain swelling over her now split knuckles pulsing as the small streams of blood began to gather and then drip their way through the cracks of her hand. Her hand ached, and Catra moaned a concealed groan of reactive pain before turning around. When she did, the scent from the Omega hit her again – Adora.

The Sword of Eternia was sheathed in the earth and the blonde was simply standing against the dark wall, the aforementioned sword lighting up the small space in the cave they had to themselves in a lavish and pastel blue. Adora’s eyes looked meek and a little feeble like this, but so vulnerable as Catra looked at them. The scent worked both ways – no matter what Catra could smell coming from the Omega, Adora was taking in the same amount of musky odour from the Alpha at the same time. The effects of such aromas were plastered on their faces.

Flashes of time in the Horde hit them both like speeding skiffs. Those times, when Adora was in heat, Catra would be there like a shot in no time to look after her, to take care of the endless urges and make sure she was fit to fight, to lead their small team in the training exercises. Adora’s eyes grew glassy as she imagined those times when she was cradled in Catra’s strong, Alpha arms, taking in her scent and mating with her in the more secluded spots of the Fright Zone where no one would find them rutting. The memories were tugging on her heartstrings and making Adora weep inside, but not wanting to cry or let Catra know how she was feeling.

She knew this was futile. Catra could tell everything about how she was feeling just by looking at her and smelling her. Adora might have changed, her allegiance might have too, but nothing of her scent or her body had changed at all. And thus, Catra could read her like an open book as her knuckles bled.

“Oh don’t tell me you’re sad... This is pathetic!” Catra called out to her across the room. They had each taken up positions on either side of it, as far away from each other as possible in their now tiny and darkened world which was growing cold.

“Shut up, Catra,” Adora responded plainly.

The Alpha tutted in a chuckle. “Or what, you’re gonna shut me up yourself, Adora? C’mon. We both know you’re not gonna lay a finger on me like this,” Catra threatened, nursing her wounded knuckle with her other hand and trying not to let Adora see she was bleeding. Despite her abrasive and cruel outer shell, Catra was breaking inside herself; she was desperate to race over to the reserved Omega and take her in her arms, kiss her again, even more. Catra burned for it.

Adora’s eyes wandered to see the knuckle hidden by Catra’s hand, but the red dripping to a small pool in the earth. “You’re bleeding, Catra... again,” she told the Alpha, referring to all the other times she’d busted her knuckle of her ankle trying to beat her way out of a bad situation. As Adora said it, her body shuddered within her again, the melancholy of the frosty exchange between the former bond mates making her sadder at the lack of contact by the moment.

Just as Catra wanted to take her, Adora wished to be with her mate again more than anything. Her heart and core both ached in terrible unison. The scars down her back from Catra’s claws stinging all over again just as they had done for months as Glimmer helped heal her.

Catra felt her eyes growing as glassy as Adora’s as she tried not to let her see the bleeding fist.

“Get a grip of yourself. I can smell you from here, seriously. You might as well strip down now, it wouldn’t make a difference to how you reek...” Catra taunted, changing the subject and silently hating how Adora’s beautiful, intoxicating scent was making her body yearn to go grab her and embrace her.

She missed the feeling of their lips colliding and making beautiful contact, missed the feeling of her teeth digging into Adora’s beautiful and exposed neck, missed the incredible sensation of her cock deep inside the Omega, knotting her as she mated her way into a sweet and euphoric rut with the gorgeous and ripped blonde. Catra’s eyes dilated all the more as her mind ran away with the memory and turned it into a present-day fantasy. It had been months since Adora left and Catra’s heart had broken more and more each day that she had. Nothing could heal the wound, the betrayal, the shock-horror of the lack of Adora day after day. Their amazing nest of the small bottom bunk had never felt more horrible to sleep in each night and now all Catra could think about were the days where they both snuggled up and kissed each other all night.

There was a small silence for a couple of seconds before Adora looked Catra in the eye across the way. “I can smell you too, you know...”

Catra’s unscathed hand balled into a fist and her eyes buckled, welling up in painful tears. The scent, the memories, the torture that was this entrapment in the cave were all making the Horde Loyalist want to kill herself from the emotional pain and the longing for the woman on the other side of the cave.

“F-Fuck... Fuck you, Adora.”

There was a beat, and Adora found her venomous fight and some semblance of the Alpha-oriented mind of She-Ra. She was an Omega as Adora, but when she uttered the words of power and transformed into the taller and majestic visage of She-Ra, she was an Alpha. Sometimes there was a crossing over of the minds and tendencies. Now was the time Adora found some of the anticipation and taunting tactics of She-Ra as she craved so badly for Catra to lose her brutish pride and come to her, to mate her now.

“I know you want to, bitch,” Adora spat back to Catra, her eyes widening with a craving for the feline woman. Her words shocked the Alpha to the bone but spurred and triggered her like a pulse rifle.

Her claws came out, but Catra hesitated to go for Adora’s throat or her body at all. She took a half step and stopped as if she’d been frozen solid. She remembered the last time she’d used her claws on Adora to cause her pain and suddenly this time it killed her. She didn’t want to do that again, the blood that had stained her claws the last time were all she could see on them as she looked, blood still dripping slowly from her busted knuckles. Catra fell to her knees and san her claws into the ground. The loyalist was shaking, trembling like a fluttering leaf.

_ I can’t hurt her. Not again. Can’t hurt Adora... _

When she came back to her mind, Catra saw Adora kneeling opposed to her, holding her hands and crying, weeping even as if she’d come from the death of one of her friends. “Catra?!” Adora was asking through the tears, her body shaking as Catra’s had. “Are you there?”

Catra felt hazy but soon came to completely and close to Adora. She didn’t flinch, but the warm aroma of the Omega brought her back to her like a beacon, still as intoxicating. “Adora?” She felt herself asking instinctively, her claws sinking back into her hands and body growing very warm.

She saw Adora’s eyes coming to look at her own, so dilated and openly asking her to take her there and now with the silence and scent of her opened body. But Catra was still frozen on her knees, she couldn’t do anything but think of the scars that were no doubt draping down the blonde’s back like ghastly curtains made of flesh, indentations that Catra herself had scraped into Adora’s body to permanently mark her and brandish her as if she was an object and not a person. Slaves were marked, criminals, unwanted peoples, Catra knew. She had a mark of her own – Shadow Weaver had burned a small symbol into her inner thigh when she was a teenager. Adora had nearly killed Shadow Weaver that time and if it were not for the guards and Stormtroopers of the Horde coming in and locking the otherwise perfect cadet in hag for a month, she would have succeeded. All Catra could think of was now that was how she had repaid Adora for years of companionship, all because she could only focus on her failings. Things beyond Adora’s control and knowledge now defined Catra’s thoughts of her. It was messed up, Catra thought as she began to cry.

“I’m... Sorry,” Catra peeped as she looked at the ground where Adora’s thighs were. 

“W-What?” Adora asked.

“Your scars... I’m sorry...”

Adora wept all the more and wrapped her arms around Catra. “You have nothing to be sorry for,” Adora told her plainly, with the strength of She-Ra in her voice and the determination of herself behind the words. “I’m so sorry I left you, Catra... I am so sorry...”

Catra couldn’t say another word for the life of her; she was beginning to shake again but the scent of Adora was once again getting into her head, tormenting her to do what she wanted. And Adora’s body was as willing as she always had been when she was in the Horde. Memories of the old times they had, of the mating in the simple bunk, on the rooftop of one of the Fright Zone tower were driving them both mad for each other. Adora’s breaths were husky and gaseous in the gap between them before Catra bit her bottom lip again. They kissed passionately, Adora’s hands coming to Catra’s tight vest and tugging at it as if to say ‘get it off’.  In response Catra pulled up the hem of it, and lifted it over the top of her head and the mane of her hair, letting the brown hair fall. Once bare-chested, the hands of the blonde sank into the soft and beautiful fur of her body, gently stroking and rubbing the slightly thick coat of it, making Catra’s body hum and her purr slightly into the kisses they shared again – Adora’s other hand sank into her massive mane of wondrous hair.

Eager, Catra moved one of Adora’s hand from rubbing her beautiful fur to feeling her chest, cupping her own breast as Catra herself pulled off Adora’s red jacket, tossing it away from them and then brandishing a single claw.

“I’ll be gentle...” She reassured Adora as they locked eyes, the Omega so willing to have Catra feeling her body, kissing and loving her again. Her scent begged for Catra to mate her again.

“You don’t have to be...” Adora breathed, her lips wet and her tongue fleeing from her mouth as her eyes glowed and her cheeks blushing. They kissed again so closely and full of passion but Catra silently promised that she would indeed be as gentle as she could as she slowly clawed a rip up the centre of Adora’s shirt, until it broke and her breasts fell out for the feline’s lips to find. She began to suckle on Adora’s nipples, tugging on them with her teeth and making the blonde moan with orgasmic euphoria. Sweetly and gently did the blonde begin to grind on Catra’s lap, begging her for more and slinking her hand from her mate’s hair down to her crotch, feeling the tense cod-piece of her no doubt exposed cock unsheathing from its organic scabbard of flesh.

Their scents whetted the air until it was almost steam and their kisses sent shockwaves to the pair of them. Adora began to softly claw at Catra’s warm fur, and her hand kneaded in her lover’s crotch, feeling the pulsing shaft of her cock in her pants. She wanted it so much Adora was nearly audibly begging for it. Catra was hesitant in case of her hurting her mate but even her own body was shuddering and longing to be inside of the eager Omega.

Before long Adora broke the silence and the kissing as she bucked her hips along further, grinding on Catra’s leg like an animal. “Please...Give it to me,” Adora whispered, kissing Catra’s face and her lips, biting at the flesh.

“You want me?” Catra asked, her Alpha-oriented mind taking over and withholding herself and her cock from the desperate Omega.

Adora, in between kissing the Alpha and grinding on her, hummed and nodded furiously. “I want your cock... Just like before. Please...” She begged, still grinding and making herself all the wetter.

Catra smelled her, took in her scent and found Adora’s desperate and needing fire as she held her mate’s thighs. She hadn’t had Adora in months and now wanted her like she was the only thing in the world. Her cock was pulsing madly under the confines of her pants and she spread her legs under the blonde, offering her crotch to her. “You want it, Adora? Go get it,” she ordered, and the blonde wasted no time.

Pulling down the zipper with intense fervour, Adora found Catra’s cock coming loose – the swollen and thinly tipped phallus with her knot already formed near the base begging to be buried deep inside of Adora. She was half tempted to take Catra into her mouth but she knew she was far too wet already and she needed her mate now before anything else happened. She shrugged the remains of her top from her and pulled Catra’s hands to her beautiful breasts as she pulled her own trousers down over her rear and off of her legs. Adora’s entire body was chiselled so beautifully toned; the body of a strong and brave warrior, with several scars and some burns littered over her sculpted abdomen from a life of training in the Fright Zone. Catra dismayed at seeing the new marks on Adora’s flesh, but the blonde distracted her by mounting her, mirror-opposite and looking deep and intently in her mismatched eyes.

The heat between them took hold as Catra’s cock stiffened all the more in Adora’s hands as she held it and lowered herself onto the long and sharp tip of it. Holding her breath and feeling the sweet release from her humming pussy, Adora took Catra into herself and cried in loving ecstasy.

Once Adora felt Catra hitting the back of her core, she rocked her head back and let her mind wander somewhere warm and protective. Catra’s moans as her cock slotted in and out of the Omega were as intoxicating and addictive as her scent which Adora was now bathing in as she rolled her palms over her naked chest. She took control of the speed and movements, beginning to bob up and down onto Catra. The Alpha instinctively dug the blunts of her fingers into Adora’s well-toned thighs as she began to tower a moaning sequence. Adora was with her, her body beginning to burn up in her hands, like clay baking before her as she took her cock beautifully. It was just as it was in the bunk when Adora was in Heat in the Fright Zone. It was exactly like it, yet to Catra as she felt every surface of her mate, it felt so much better. They were so alone, sealed inside the cave by the renegade boulder and Catra still crying as they made love, as they mated.

Adora saw Catra’s welling eyes and leaned over her, her legs wrapping around her mate and pulling them closer as they fucked, mated, the sweet scents of love and sex masquerading them and letting them swim in the other’s aroma. It was incredible. Adora felt her body rising, closer and closer as she felt the deep-seated pulsing of Catra’s throbbing penis. It was as sensational as it was in the Fright Zone, and yet freer. She loved it, couldn’t get enough of it as her face burned with a hot flush. The upper of her well-endowed bust grew red too with the flush and her eyes dilated all the more when Catra looked at her.

Diverting, the Alpha sank her teeth into Adora’s neck, almost hard enough to draw blood but not quite. There had only been one time where Catra had made her Omega bleed from marking her. No, she found the old mark where she used to bite her and began to nibble, to deeply mark her mate and suck to create the loving plum-dark bruise. Adora screamed from the rush of pleasure as Catra reached to cup one breast and thread the budding nipple between her fingers. The warmth from Catra’s fur surrounding Adora made her sweat intensely as the pleasure continued to rise and she could feel her labia hitting the knot of Catra’s cock.

Suddenly, with ravenous desire, Adora decided she wanted it inside of her like the rest of the cock. She wanted Catra to knot her for the first time – they’d never gone that far in the Fright Zone. It was rumoured to be forbidden. Shadow Weaver had mentioned how childbirth was dealt with by Hordak but nothing specific. But Adora wasn’t with the Horde anymore.

As She-Ra, she was Glimmer’s Alpha, but as Adora she was Catra’s Omega, and right now, as the felt the thudding knot push against her lower lips, her head travelling across the world, she wanted Catra’s litter more than anything swelling in her belly.

“Catra...” Adora peeped, pulling the Alpha’s attention to her eyes but Catra was already anticipating her remark. She sat up, pulling herself to kiss the Omega and thrust upwards a little, pushing her knot against Adora’s entrance.

“You want...?”

“Yes!” Adora found herself almost shouting. “Please... This time, knot me. Let’s do it...” She begged.

They continued, rutting soon thereafter with Catra pushing her cock to meet Adora’s entrance; the sensations were like sparks flying out between them as they kissed. Catra took command of their bodies and Adora held her Alpha’s face intently as she kissed her without reprieve. She was all Catra’s, and before long, as they strained, Adora felt the intense and beautiful stretch of her entrance as the knot slotted and sealed her with a slick wet pop. Adora cried out as she felt the sensation and the inch of pain. Catra’s eyed turned to that of a hawk’s in a hunger craze as she felt herself fully inside of Adora. Both of them burned as the barbs on Catra’s cock head split and she stuck into her Omega. They were joined as both felt themselves hitting climax like missiles.

Adora gripped Catra’s shoulders as her body shuddered as if hit by an earthquake, her orgasm shooting through her with no time to register almost as she felt the flooding and beautiful feeling of Catra’s seed filling her whole. She could feel it all, Catra grunting a little as she kissed the Omega’s collarbone, sinking her teeth in there and marking her again on accident the orgasm was such an intense rush. She’d never felt this at all, but the feeling of it was burning brightly in her.

She could feel her ravenous seed swirling around her member, filling her Adora thoroughly, she could sense it even taking root, finding a destination and planting Adora, filling her with a litter to bear. Catra’s eyes welled and she almost smiled as Adora kissed her sweetly, silently thanking her for the seed.

Soon, Adora’s belly would swell, filling with the litter and she would be a mother. Catra’s litter inside of her made the Alpha weep silently as they kissed again.

When it was done,  they lay down, making a small bed and nest out of the tarnished clothes tossed all around. While the cave was fairly cold, both were warm with the other. They didn’t know what was going to come after, only that Adora would return to Bright Moon and not speak of this to Glimmer or Queen Angella until the time was right. Already Catra could tell she’d ask her to follow, to defect. Catra didn’t know what her answer would be at all. Someone would find them soon, and she knew it would be Glimmer and the Rebellion. The Horde didn’t know she was out here and if they ever did find her by some twisted miracle, she’d kill them and get Adora to safety. She began to cry again as they cuddled on the earthen floor.

Adora knew not to ask, but she turned in Catra’s embrace and kissed her cheek again.

“You don’t have to...”

She opened her eyes at that, mismatched and beautiful. “I don’t have to what?” She asked, confused.

“Come with me... You can go back to the Horde and I won’t think anything different of you, Catra...” Adora confessed, not crying but looking so tranquil and yet defeated it was almost more heartbreaking than if she was bursting with tears. “Do what you think will make you happy, and maybe one day...”

Catra pounced to her knees. “Shut up! Just...” She was crying again, fully and trying to cover her tears. “Just stop talking about it! Don’t talk about the Horde or the stupid Rebellion... I... I fucking love you, you idiot! Okay? Fuck, Adora. I’ve loved you since we were kids since you tried to protect me from Shadow Weaver, but you couldn’t because she’s Shadow Weaver. Or because Hordak is Hordak. You were fucking there for me, fuck you were here for me and I still hated you for it. Why? Why are you so forgiving, Adora?”

She had already grabbed Catra’s hands and pulled them away from her crying face, smiling and pulling the paws to her tummy. There was nothing there yet, but there would be, and Adora knew that Catra wanted them too, wanted to be there with them.

“’Cause did you ever think that maybe I love you too? That maybe I’ve loved you more than anyone alive since we were six years old and I tried to get you off of my bed?”

The Alpha was stunned but Adora’s eyes were once again like beacons as she felt her lover’s tummy. There would be a litter, she could tell and she wanted it as much as Adora did. “Then for fuck sake don’t let me go back to the Horde...”

She lurched into Adora’s arms, huddling down in her lap. “Never again...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerned for herself after her mating with Catra in the cave, Adora's anxiety now spikes over her pregnancy as she makes the return to Bright Moon. To make matters worse, her relationship with the mantle of She-Ra begins to look more daunting than it ever has. When Glimmer comes seeking her friend or her Alpha, the blondes make a choice in a moment, and She-Ra comes out to see her beloved Omega...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so slightly big author's note right here bc I gotta lay some stuff down.
> 
> Firstly, no smut this chapter because I didn't feel like writing some directly after the first chapter. I didn't anticipate anyone wanting more either after the first snippet but now it looks like I'm gonna juggle this fic with the other Overwatch Omegaverse fic I have going on. Thirdly, this chapter is a little shorter because I just kinda wanted to get another addition to this out there and test the waters too. If people want more, just keep telling me what you want lovelies. 
> 
> The plan for this fic? Glimmer gets pregnant by She-Ra and I'll take it from there. The main plot is Adora and her pregnancy via Catra and the shenanigans that could come from that, good and bad. I'll maybe add in Scorpia and Entrapta and Horde stuff but I doubt it. 
> 
> Just lemme know what you people want and think, thank you very much <3

When Adora returned, everything her mind changed for the worst. Catra and she had clawed their way out of the cave, She-Ra helping them with powerful blasts from the Sword of Eternia, but it had sapped them both of strength. What made it all the more heartbreaking, was when they parted ways, on the edge of Bright Moon.

She-Ra stepped past the edge of the Whispering Woods to see the massive staircase yet never had it looked more ominous before in her life. Not even when she was an operative of the Horde did she think she looked at Bright Moon with the eyes she did now. She didn’t want the incredible energies of She-Ra to run out, for like this she felt as confident and magnificent as the citizens of the keep believed her to be. She was an Alpha, Glimmer’s bond mate and she who could mate with her, give her a litter. As she looked at the glaive sword of the blue she didn’t see the incredible visage of She-Ra, however. She only saw the (in her own mind) feeble image of Adora, the Omega who knew she was still bound totally to Catra.

Catra flashed into her memory, now on her way across the swath of the Whispering Woods to find a holdout away from both Bright Moon and the Fright Zone. When she thought of her, She-Ra (and by extension, Adora) began to silently weep. Even thoughts of Glimmer, no doubt waiting for her return so they could cuddle and be together in the grand nest she had hanging from her bedroom ceiling, could not fill the blonde goddess with excitation.

All too quickly, she couldn’t control her transformation back into the shorter Adora, her eyes glassy as she held her belly. There was no doubt, even hours after the mating process had had time to settle, with Catra’s seed planting inside of her, Adora knew she was seeded, pregnant with Catra’s litter.

If anyone in the keep were to find out she was with litter, she would be considered a traitor, she was sure of it.

Catra had left the Horde (or so it seemed) after they mated in the cave, but she was nowhere close to declaring her defection to the Rebellion. Nor could Adora bring herself to press her Alpha anymore than she had tried to do since leaving herself. Catra was stubborn as hell, determined in all she did, confused since she was a child and now hostile to both sides. Even if Adora could bring herself to talk to the Alpha, to try and overwhelm her wishes with talk of defection, even for her own sake and the sake of her litter soon to come, there was no way Catra would buy it. She was an Alpha and Adora knew she had the potential in her to be a cruel one – and there was no way she could contain herself around the woman. Not now. Not after having her inside of her for the first time in months. And it felt heavenly.

Adora rubbed her belly, still glassy in her eyes and considering her options. As She-Ra, she was Glimmer’s Alpha and wanted to be so beyond all else in her godly form. But ordinarily, this was to be her predicament. She was carrying now and had to conceal herself or risk losing all she had built. There was no way she could tell anyone.

But in time, she would show. Her belly would swell and the signs of the litter inside of her would be undeniable. Someone would be blamed, and she’d never let anyone be framed as her Alpha. She would have to convince Catra before her belly swelled too big.

She didn’t know how, but Adora would seek her Alpha out once again when she felt the litter growing inside of her, when she was heavier, she would find Catra and bring her into the fold. Then all would be inconsequential. For the meantime, she wanted to be home.

Inside of her and her sword, She-Ra wanted to be with Glimmer. Adora could feel her wanting to be unleashed again.

“Let me out again... I can help you,” Adora heard in her mind’s eye, calling to her from the hilt of her sword into her head. It was She-Ra, she knew. She’d spoken to her before like this, but not in such a predicament. The goddess never really helped Adora in such situations, only when dealing with threats to Etheria.

Adora doubted herself, her resolve to go home to Bright Moon and lie to everyone for months possibly. She looked at the reflection in the sword. This time it was She-Ra’s godly reflection staring back at her, like a two-way communication. Their blinking was not synchronised. She-Ra expression seemed to be different from Adora’s in addition, and it made the blonde mortal feel all the more vulnerable. She held her belly warmly again and spoke to the sword.

“How can you help me? We can’t be She-Ra forever... And you can’t hide this,” she told her other half, referring to her belly as she held her body.

She-Ra spoke again, in her mind, and together they found somewhere they could find a plan of action to shroud Adora’s pregnancy in protection and secrecy. Just to have the unstoppable force of She-Ra actively helping her in some other way made Adora feel incredibly protected. She often forgot that this relationship with the She-Ra mantle, with her line, was more than an active transformation and suit of armour and power. She-Ra was an entity, it seemed. Inside of her existence, there were imprints from all those who had come before. Adora suspected more underneath the surface of She-Ra.

She entered soon thereafter, with She-Ra helping her the whole way.

Everyone looked at her as they had since she proved her loyalty to the throne and to the Rebellion. None gave Adora a side glance, with her chest filled with the confidence that She-Ra carried herself with day after day. Yet still, Adora held her belly with a trembling hand with the sword slung around her back. She felt it odd that no one had asked her where she’d been, she looked dirty from dwelling in the cave. Perhaps they had come to expect these missing hours from her by now. She had to seek out Glimmer, She-Ra was almost compelling her to do so from the sword.

_ Find Glimmer. Find Glimmer. Find your way to Glimmer. I need her, Adora. I need Glimmer. You need Glimmer. _

The words came from the sword like emanating light, pulsing again and again from the luminous blade and into her hilt, working its way up her arm into her mind. She-Ra persuaded her to move through the castle and to her lover, to She-Ra’s Omega.  Catra still almost haunted her, out there now somewhere trying to escape both the Horde and Rebellion. She’d find her soon, but for now, she needed to relax, acclimatise to her new reality of being with litter, in the middle of a den of people that would surely punish her if they found out she was so, and with Catra’s kittens.

Her own quarters could not come soon enough, a hot shower, the chance to be naked and to cleanse herself from the rough rutting she’d experienced from Catra again. She needed to wash, to be clean and to try and put the cave episode behind her before facing any of her friends or Glimmer. Yet more and more She-Ra began to demand she go to Glimmer’s room instead.

Adora blocked out the sword before long, and barged into her own chambers, sealing the door behind her and throwing the Sword of Eternia to the bed. It almost glared at her across the room.

“Don’t look at me like that, I can’t take it right now,” Adora barked at the blade, eying it herself as she remained a hand on her belly. She skulked to the bathroom offset from her main dwellings and scattered her dirty clothes from her body, still rubbing her belly. She could not shake the anxiety her tummy brought her for the moment as she contemplated the consequences she hadn’t thought of for the sake of having Catra’s knotted cock sealed inside of her.

The shower ran with steam seeping into her pores as she stepped into the open arena of the bathroom. Adora could feel the swaths of pulses coming from the sword. She-Ra was trying to get her attention, worse than the midnight whispers from Shadow Weaver. Only now, the pulses from the giant glaive only annoyed Adora as she showered. The water against her flesh felt better than ever before. Washing the tension, the anxiety and nerves and potential regret felt like righteous absolution – Catra seemed to disappear into the back of her mind for the moment, know she would find the woman again and do all she could, all She-Ra could, to get her to join the Rebellion; now for the sake of her kittens developing inside of Adora’s belly. The hand on her tummy soon moved as she calmed herself, knowing that for the moment, nothing was noticeable. The only person who would know she was pregnant, was herself now. Glimmer wouldn’t know; Adora would tell her when she felt comfortable and when Catra was on side when all was so much more stable. Glimmer would understand. They were both Omegas, she knew it was practically unavoidable, but Glimmer would know how and why this had happened.

Still, the sword called to her. As Adora came out of the bathroom in her backup pair of combat pants, a towel over her shoulders to cover her breasts and gently dry her wet hair, it called back to her, wanting to be taken to Glimmer. She wasn’t in heat, Adora knew; she hadn’t been in heat when last the blonde saw her companion. Perhaps She-Ra needed to rut, feeling the need for her Omega. Adora suddenly didn’t know, everything became confusion to her as she thought about her friends and Catra once again.

Adora gripped the sword by the hilt with both hands just as the door knocked and began to open ajar – it was Glimmer, Adora could sense it like a fire and the sword snapped at her.

“Hey, Adora? She-Ra? Are you here?” Glimmer’s beautiful was calling out from the door and from inside the blade, the blonde goddess took her chance to make herself real.

Adora couldn’t control her whisper, her second half compelled her for just a moment to let her through and into her body and while Adora’s anxiety over her belly swelled around her, and she took She-Ra’s offer of relief. This could be her chance and the goddess could have it, Adora was tired of her fears snapping her attention to something else at every second. Glimmer’s face coming through the door made her scared again, and she let She-Ra in.

“For the honour of Greyskull...” Adora whispered to the sword in the voice of a lover and She-Ra found her opening.

The blonde warrior grew another two or three feet, her body becoming stronger than any other mortal on Etheria. Her muscles popped all the more, the towel still covering her breasts but her body otherwise naked aside from hot pants under her cargo trousers. Her hair became an ethereal golden and grew incredibly until it flew behind her like a cloak of vibrant yellow. The crown snapped from lightning around her forehead with the tiny wings spread out from her temples. Adora went into the sword and She-Ra was unleashed again, standing before her beautiful Omega with hungry eyes as soon as the veil of rainbows she came from subsided.

“Glimmer...” She-Ra called, dropping the sword for but a moment and holding her arms out for the smaller woman to come to her.

The Omega practically raced to She-Ra’s arms, leaping into her warm and powerful embrace and wrapping arms around her incredibly strong collarbone in an instant. It had been a couple of days since they had been close together. Adora had taken some downtime between fighting the Horde. She was a joy to be with, but She-Ra was Glimmer’s Alpha and her core practically burned to be hers at all times.

They kissed sweetly, the giant lady rubbing her nose against Glimmer’s and smiling a dorky grin. Some of Adora’s mannerisms and vignettes of behaviour transferred into the goddess when she came out from the sword to share her body. Not all of She-Ra was the mantle and shared powers those who had been her before were; most of her was unique, but she shared Adora’s voice, her face, most of her hair and her beautifully funny and dorky nature. Glimmer perhaps loved that about her most of all. Most of her Alpha was also so much of her dearest friend, a sister whom she loved.

Glimmer kissed her Alpha again, more forcefully and full of passion as her eyes dilated a touch from the close contact. The scent from the godly Alpha began to make Glimmer a little needy. Hoisted in She-Ra’s powerful arms was a dream, held up against her lower abdomen, only now Glimmer realised that aside from the towel She-Ra was completely topless. Her breasts were a little larger than Adora’s, proportionate for her increased height and musculature, and Glimmer’s eyes were being distracted to them as if they were delightful beacons to stir the Princess’s wanton desire.

“I missed you,” Glimmer let slip before another kiss. The two women locked eyes and She-Ra felt the pang of want in her own body.

“I missed you too. It was too long,” the goddess confessed through Adora’s lips. Outside, the wind began to blow a little more furiously as the sun dipped below the horizon. Summer was certainly at an end and the involvement of the Black Garnet had done a number on the weather.

She-Ra set Glimmer down on the bed, gently lowering her and looming over her with increasing kisses following as the smaller Princess held onto the towel. “Let me close the windows,” She-Ra told her, hoping she’d relent the towel. Glimmer felt only like teasing the celestial woman who held her bond; the scent coming from She-Ra was incredibly distracting.

“Why not leave it open?” Glimmer asked, gently tugging on the towel and keeping She-Ra close, smiling like a jester. The goddess could only smile back at her. “You can keep us both warm?”

She-Ra smiled another toothy grin. This was another part Glimmer loved more than ever – she would often fall asleep in her Alpha’s arm, cuddling her bountiful chest closely, and then wake in the morning spooning with her best friend. “Now that does sound like an idea...” She-Ra concurred, her hand slipping up the length of Glimmer’s glorious thigh. Her need to rut suddenly came back to her as they kissed once again. Glimmer swiped the towel from her completely as She-Ra hit the bed, and the covers shrouded them from the colder open air.

Glimmer giggled as She-Ra’s lips came to her neck and she knew they would have their fun again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I will say is that the next chapter will be She-Ra mating with Glimmer <3


End file.
